1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applied striker plate for the sliding frame of windows, doors or the like, which comprises a body of which the bering face is adapted to be secured to the inner face of the fixed frame and a lug provided with hooking faces co-operating with the back faces of the hooks of the latch bolt secured to the sliding frame, and bidirectional adjustment means.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art that the sliding frame of a window, door of the like cannot be reliably closed and locked unless the striker plate applied to the fixed frame registers exactly with the bolt consisting essentially of a pair of opposite hooks of the latch carried by the sliding frame. However, it may happen that, as a consequence of a warping of the sliding frame and/or a dimensional error, a misalignment develops between the striker plate position and the latch bolt position. Even if this misalignment is relatively moderate, the striker plate position must be changed.
Now, though this repositioning of the striker plate is already considered as a difficult operation in the case of wooden window- or door-frames, it is practically impossible when the frames are made of section members.